Meet your match
by amoreSuccesso
Summary: Cousins Riana and Laura move to Holmes Chapel where they are the 'new fun' girls in school but what happens when the cocky self centred boys Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall see them? What happens when the girls say no? and how far will the boys go...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm morning as I dragged my feet along the pavement towards my cousin's house. Laura and her family lived directly opposite us, we'd both moved into the street after our dads got offered a promotion. The only trouble was we would have to leave London and move to Cheshire. I knocked on the door and entered the house "Laura, I'm here!" I called up the stairs, she appeared wearing a crisp white shirt that hugged her body, and the navy blue tie was loose around her neck. Her brown-auburn hair hung just past her shoulders. We may have been cousins but we couldn't look anything alike, my long chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes were in stark contrast to her hazel eyes. She smiled at me nervously; it was our first day at Holmes Chapel comprehension and we were fraught with nerves. "You ready?" I asked as she shrugged on her new navy blazer. "Yeah let's go." The school was about 15 minutes away, we walked mostly in silence making the occasional joke here are there. "Hope there's some decent eye candy in this place," I laughed winking at Laura, she giggled and nodded "don't leave me Ri," she pleaded as we neared the front office of the school "I wouldn't dare," I said linking her arm tightly. Laura may have been my cousin but she was also my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone better than spending my first day with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Riana just go and ask him," Ava complained pushing me towards a slender boy. His shirt was rumpled and his tie hung loose around his neck. He had light brown hair that flicked out in all the correct places, his eyes were a deep brown shade. "A-hem!" I pretended to clear my throat and he looked up at me, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "Sorry, can you tell us where class 12A is, we're new here," I said motioning at myself and Laura who had joined my side. "Yeah sure, we must be in the same form," he smiled and his voice was calm and friendly. He gestured with his hand for us to follow "I'm Sam by the way," he said nodding his head towards us. "I'm Riana and this is my cousin Laura," I said throwing my arm around her shoulder, Sam chuckled. We entered the classroom and Sam took us to a small square table at the back of the class. There were groups of people clustered together, they occasionally looked over and gave a few friendly smiles, and others just stared at us. The three of us were talking when Sam's phone buzzed, he took it out and sighed heavily sliding it back into his pocket. "Who was that?" I asked nosily, Laura nudged me under the table in a kind of '_shut up stop being nosy way.' _ "Nobody just my brother, told me tell the teacher he was going to be late again," Sam smiled a cute smile his warm eyes locking onto mine. The bell sounded "Where are you now then?" Sam asked us curiously "Err English with Mr Green," Laura replied. Sam lowered his head slightly "Oh I've got French but I'll show you where to go," he sighed taking hold of Laura's timetable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The desks were arranged in twos, immediately Laura and I took a seat beside each other near the back of the class. Looking around I noticed that there were many seats empty. "Must be a small class," I whispered to Laura. "Yeah maybe," she replied. "Right class we are reading of mice and men so start on page one and discuss quietly, its Monday morning and frankly I'm not interested in hearing of your teenage problems," bellowed a middle aged balding man I could only assume this was Mr Green. Thankfully he didn't introduce me and Laura to the class that would have just been embarrassing. Luckily Laura and I had already read the book back in Liverpool, so we set it aside and began to chat quietly. Suddenly the classroom door flew open and in walked three of the best looking boys I had ever seen. Up front was a muscular boy with brown hair that flicked slightly at the ends, his deep brown eyes has flecks of hazel in them. He was followed by another boy who has a mop of curly brown hair his dazzling green eyes stood out from across the room. Last to enter was a taller boy he had dark brown hair that swept across it was styled perfectly. I saw Laura staring in awe at them. They sauntered towards the back of the class dumping their bags heavily on the ground they slumped into their seats on the tables next to us. Mr Green looked up, shook his head then resumed reading his paper obviously this teacher just didn't care. Laura nudged me awkwardly then I felt eyes boring into my back, I turned to face the beautiful faces of the boys who had just walked in. "Alright? Who are you then?" asked the curly haired boy, a slight arrogance in his tone. "Um Riana and this Laura my cousin," I replied shyly twiddling a strand of my long brown hair. The boy nodded "Right," he replied cockily, turning away to face the other two boys. I scoffed and turned to look at Laura who was raising her eyebrows. About 5 minutes had passed when the boy faced us again "I'm Harry by the way but of course you already knew that," he winked at us and smiled smugly. "Sorry never heard of you before," Laura spoke leaning around me. "Ooh burn Haz," grinned the boy from behind "Shut up Louis," Harry snapped. "Louis by the way," he said peering over Harry. I nodded awkwardly. "I'm Liam," said the other boy who hadn't spoke yet. "So you girls look decent, wanna hang with me and my boys, we're pretty tight," Harry interrupted "I'm sure I could get to know you better if you weren't so covered up," he winked and received a high five from Louis who laughed with him. I heard Laura scoff from behind me. "Everyone knows were the ones who run this school," Louis added "What d'you say?" He asked confidently. Laura nudged me harder now I turned and read her eyes pleading me to decline. "No thanks, we're good," I replied. Liam looked at Harry in shock. Clearly these boys had never been told no before. "Sorry did you just say no?" Harry quizzed arrogantly "I'm pretty sure that's what she said," Laura answered. Harry looked from Liam to Louis and scoffed loudly. He then leaned in towards us "Well I get what I want, you'll see," he whispered in a smug tone. I scowled at him and heard Laura _tutsk _behind me. The bell rang and the boys got up quickly kicking back their chairs noisily, they didn't look back at us as they left. "Oh Sorraayy," _Laura_ exaggerated "Talk of being full of your self," I laughed and nodded. "I know right." As we left the classroom Sam stood waiting for us. "I think I saw maths on your timetable next," he blushed looking down "Yeah we have," Laura replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was lunch now and I was sitting at a table with Laura and Sam gossiping about something or other. "Oh here we go!" Sam exclaimed rising from his chair. I looked behind me to see Liam, Harry and Louis accompanied by two other boys, who I later knew to be Niall and Zayn. "Sam these two are a bit out of your league ey?" Liam teased as he ruffled Sam's hair. "Just go away Liam!" Sam protested pushing Liam back slightly. Anger rose in Liam and his brow creased "touch me again Sam, I swear to god!" Liam's voice was venomous, I whimpered quietly and Liam shot me a look "Oh don't worry Ri, its only brotherly love," he said jokingly patting Sam on the cheek like a child. My eyes widened I breathed in shock did I just hear right? Sam was Liam's _brother._

Harry and the others sniggered. "So gorgeous gonna tell me where you live?" Harry said leaning over Laura. "Um..." She paused not really wanting to answer. "Harry piss off she isn't interested in you!" Sam said glaring at him angrily. "Oh sorry boss, since when did you have any authority around here?" Harry said squaring up to Sam. Laura rose softly, cowering away from Harry slightly, she pressed her hand on his chest "please stop," she breathed. "Ha, don't worry yourself babe just keeping your best interest at heart," he cooed sarcastically rubbing her cheek. "No hard feelings right Sam, friends again?" Harry nodded holding out his hand, Sam pushed it away. Harry scoffed then turned back to Laura "anything I can do for you just ask and I mean anything baby," he tilted her head so her eyes met his "anything," he sighed. Harry turned and grabbed Liam by the collar "Later Ladies, Knob head," called Liam gesturing from us to Sam.

I stared up at Sam in disbelief "Oh my God Sam are you alright?" I shrieked as he sat opposite me. "Yeah Riana, its fine nothing I'm not used to," I blinked shocked by his calmness "So Liam's your brother?" Laura asked quietly. Sam nodded "twin actually but we don't get on him and his little followers think they own the place," he muttered angrily.

The rest of the day pretty much followed suit, in afternoon registration me and Laura made friends with two girls called Devon and Faye. They seemed nice enough Devon was tanned with long brown hair; she was best friends with Faye a girl with wild curly blonde hair. They talked to us about various things and I began to drift of when a specific topic caught my attention. "So then she came running out the bathroom and was crying she told me they'd done 'it' but now he didn't want anything to do with her!" Devon gasped at her own story. I saw Laura and Faye's eyes widen "Sorry what was that?" I asked trying to catch up on the gossip. Devon looked at me, amused that she would have to retell her story "Liam? You know the gorgeous one? Sams brother?" she nodded her head at me "what about him?" I asked "well he slept with Kate Granger the other night and she thought they were together, they'd been on and off for weeks but now he's told her its over!" She gasped again waiting for me to react. I froze completely shocked. I knew he was going to be like that but I couldn't help feel let down, almost like maybe he could change...for me.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day Laura and I hugged Sam goodbye, he was staying behind to do some course work or other. It was only my first day but already I felt a strong connection with Sam, almost like we'd known each other for years. Devon and Faye had already gone home. Laura and I were the last people to leave the school.

"Eventful first day," Laura exclaimed as we walked home "Tell me about it," I replied. We were nearly home another couple of blocks and we'd be there. Looking up I noticed a group of boys around our age wearing our school uniform. They were stood at the corner messing around with each other. Upon closer inspection I saw it was Harry and his friends. "Oh great," Laura breathed under her breath, we both sighed knowing the only way home was past them.

We lowered our heads trying to go undetected. Wolf whistles came at as we neared them, I looked up and saw Louis dig Liam in the ribs he was raising his eyebrows too. As we came to past them Niall and Zayn moved behind us whilst Liam, Louis and Harry blocked the path in front of us. "Going anywhere?" Harry asked coyly "home if its any of your business," Laura snapped at him "Aww babes don't get angry, you look stressed maybe a night with Harry will ease some of that tension," he winked and nudged Liam who sniggered. I scoffed in disgust and Laura shook her head. "Ha no thanks, my standards go above one night stands," Laura replied, we tried to move around them but Harry stepped in front again.

"Who said anything about one night stands? You're attracted to me, we both know it," he smirked at his remark, his curls splaying over his face. "Get over yourself please!" I spat. Liam stared at me and chuckled "ooh feisty I like it," he teased. I sighed in disgust and barged my way past Louis who had been listening to the satanic flirting. The boys quickly followed blocking us of once more.

"Ladies please, why not give us a chance, you might learn to love us," Louis held up his hands in innocence. "After all everyone does," he added smugly. We didn't reply, Zayn who I'd forgotten was standing behind me gave me a strong push that sent me stumbling into Liam's chest. Liam gripped my arms in his hands and held me tight, his cool breath close to my face; I couldn't help but look into his eyes a shade of deep brown with flecks of hazel and gold. "Just can't control yourself can you?" he winked at me and kissed the top of my forehead. I jerked away instantly trying to break free from his embrace.

"Get real; the only people interested in you are slags and desperados!" Laura shouted, hugging my shoulder "well then the pair of you are welcome around my place anytime!" Harry laughed and Louis clapped him on the back. "Mine too," Liam joined in, Niall and Zayn were sniggering behind us, I shot them both a death glare.

Laughing still the boys began to disperse each of them either digging us in the shoulder or messing up our hair. I looked back to see their bodies disappearing out of site. "What a bunch of pricks!" Laura scorned before hugging me tight. I looked over her shoulder one more time and saw that the boys had all vanished around the corner. "Come on lets go home," I whispered to Laura.

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I will probably upload in the next day or two so please keep reviewing. This chapter is more of a lead up chapter, don't worry the story gets better so please keep reading xx**_


End file.
